Gram PT 6, WHJ series
by tojo1973
Summary: Elizabeth sits down with Audrey.


I figured Elizabeth should talk to Audrey alone. I don't know why but I just can't see Jason trying to reason with the old woman, only make things worse with his stoicism (is that a word?)

Sorry it took so long for this installment. Real life kind of kicking my butt.

There shouldn't be too many installments of this left. I hope you are enjoying them. I am enjoying thinking about everyone's reactions.

Enjoy

Tonie

Elizabeth stood at the nurse's station, checking patient charts, a bright smile on her face. She only had a half hour left on her shift, and was looking forward to her afternoon with Jason and the boys.

Epiphany walked up, noticing her sunny disposition, and shook her head, laughing.

"Now why do I have the feeling that that silly smile across your face has something to do with a certain blue-eyed 'coffee importer'?"

Elizabeth looked down, pink staining her cheeks, still smiling. She looked over at the older woman and nodded sheepishly.

"He's picking me and the boys up and taking us somewhere but won't tell us. Says he wants it to be a surprise."

Epiphany shook her head and laughed.

"Seems like you know how to bring out a special side to that man."

Elizabeth's eyes got soft, thinking of Jason.

"Jason doesn't show it to a lot of people, but he feels stronger than anyone. He only lets a few people in to see it though. When you do see it, you feel so special to be let in."

Epiphany rolled her eyes.

"Now I have to deal with a giddy nurse instead of the sad one a few months ago. I don't know what is worse."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh don't worry, Epiphany. I'm sure you'll be quite satisfied."

Epiphany snorted. "Not as satisfied as Mr. Morgan, I'm sure."

Elizabeth's face turned beat red as she tried to hide it, causing Epiphany to snicker as she walked away. She turned back around toward the files she was working on, only to be startled by her grandmother, standing in front of the desk, disappointment marring her features.

"Tell me what I've been hearing isn't true. Tell me Jake isn't Jason Morgan's son." She said his name as though is was a cuss word.

Elizabeth swallowed, closing her eyes. She wanted to keep her wits about her when it came to her grandmother. She opened her eyes and motioned toward the lounge, which Audrey complied, walking over and sitting down, waiting rather impatiently.

Elizabeth watched as the older woman sat back on the couch, taking in a deep breathe. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation. She knew that Audrey was one of Lucky's most loyal supporters, and she would have to endure the unwavering praise of her ex-husband. She straightened herself and stood tall. She would get through this. Just another obsticle she would have to face.

She walked over and sat next to her grandmother, turning to face her. She took the older woman's hands in her own. Audrey looked stoic, not looking directly at her, her body stiff.

"Gram, it's true. I was with Jason the night of the blackout last year. It was after I dropped Cam off to you. I went back home to try to talk to Lucky, like you suggested, but he was busy. He was with Maxie. I was lost, I had no where to go. I tried to work, but Epiphany threw me out. I ended up on Jason's doorstep. It just happened Gram."

"So you lied to everyone who loves you. You made another illegitimate child with a one-night stand, and tried to pass it off as Lucky's."

Elizabeth quickly dropped her grandmother's hands as if she was burnt.

"Grams, we didn't intend on me getting pregnant. We used protection, but they were faulty. And yes, I lied to everyone. I thought I was doing the right thing. Jason was trying to work things out with Sam, and Lucky was getting clean for the baby. I didn't know how to tell them the truth."

"So you continued to lie. You let that poor man beg and plead with you to forgive him, all the while you had your own sins. So hypocritical of you, Elizabeth."

"It was just one time, Grams! I had just saw my husband, for the third time making love to somone else! I needed a shoulder, and Jason was there, and he needed someone too! I'm not going to try to justify my actions to you. I don't regret that night. I can't. My son was created because of that night. I also can't regret it because it caused me to face my feelings for Jason. I love him, Grams."

Audrey scoffed, shaking her head.

"He's nothing but a thug, Elizabeth. I raised you better than that."

"I thought you raised me to listen to my heart. But I guess that was only if it was what you approved of. I'm sorry if this hurts you, Grams, but I couldn't go on lying to Lucky. I had to tell him the truth."

"So you not only left him, but you stole his boys from him as well? He was the only father either one of them even knew."

"I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused everyone, but I couldn't go on living a lie. I don't love him anymore."

"So now you are Jason Morgan's mob moll? Really Elizabeth, what kind of mother puts their children in danger like that?"

Elizabeth tried to calm down. She had expected to hear everything the woman had already said, but it was getting tiresome trying to defend herself.

"Bottom line is Gram; Jason is apart of our lives. He is a wonderful father to the boys and we love each other. We are happy together, Grams. I hope, in time, you can be happy for us too."

Audrey shook her head.

"I can never be happy that my granddaughter is putting herself and her children in danger. This will bring you nothing but pain and heartache, Elizabeth. Don't expect me at any of your funerals."

Elizabeth stood up, anger blazed in her eyes. She looked down at the woman who raised her, the woman she tried so hard to make proud, and at the moment, felt sorry for her.

"If that's the way you feel, it's up to you. I want you in my life. I want you in my sons' lives. But you will not be if you cannot understand or accept their father. I have a family now, Grams. I have a man who loves me for the woman that I am, not who he thinks I should be. He takes care of me and he loves both my boys with an intensity that no one could even begin to understand. If you aren't willing to accept that, then you are not apart of my life. As much as I love you, you will not have anything to do with us."

Audrey looked down at her hands, a stoic look across her face.

"If that's the way you feel, Elizabeth. Don't come crying to me when you realize I am right."

Elizabeth turned, giving the older woman room to walk away.

"Goodbye Gram."

With a huff, Audrey stalked toward the elevators, and out of her granddaughter's life.

Elizabeth slumped back on the couch, holding her head in her hands. She finally let her tears fall, refusing to show her grandmother any weakness. She looked up when she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder.

"You did what you had to do," Epiphany said softly.

Elizabeth nodded, looking away.

"I just wish she could understand."

"She might, she might not. The important thing is you are doing what you have to for you and your family. You're finally happy. Ain't no one that could deny you that." She squeezed the young woman's shoulder one more time, before walking off.

Elizabeth stood up, watching as Epiphany stepped behind the desk and nodded.

"I am happy Grams. I'm where I belong."

With a smile, she went to finish up her last few minutes of work.


End file.
